Muppet Fanisode: Rizzo's Bad Breath
Rizzo's Bad Breath 'is a Muppet Fanisode by Macey Mello based on a Spongebob Squarepants episode "Something Smells". In this episode, Rizzo makes a sundae that gives him bad breath. Characters * Rizzo the Rat * Dr. Teeth * Floyd Pepper * Janice * Zoot * Lips * Animal * Wayne and Wanda * Pepe the King Prawn * Fozzie Bear (Mentioned) * Camilla the Chicken (Mentioned) Transcript * ''exterior of Rizzo's house is shown. The scene zooms into the interior of the house, Rizzo's bed room. His alarm clock goes off. Rizzo gets up, still in his pajamas, puts his blanket on like a cape, and uses the wind of the alarm clock to "fly" at his big calendar. He lands on the 20th day, which is a Sunday * '''Rizzo: Wow, it's Sunday! I remembered what's for breakfast! scene changes to show the two his kitchen. Rizzo opens the door. a bowl on the kitchen counter A sundae! to the freezer and finds it empty Whoops... Looks like i'm out of ice cream. Guess I'll have to use something else... Ketchup! back to the bowl with a big bottle of Ketchup. He squeezes a bunch of ketchup into the bowl. He runs over to a cupboard ''Hmmm... Bananas... Cherries... Boring. ''cupboard door Ah, here we go! Onions! up to the counter with two sacks that say "onions" on them * record player plays a violin song while Rizzo cries while peeling the onions into the bowl * Rizzo: 'Just one more thing! Pea... ''up another cupboard, but finds an empty jar ...nuts. Crud! walks over while shaking the empty jar My peanuts jar is totally empty! Hmmm... fingers Wait! I know one other place I can find peanuts. in the bathroom and finds a peanut plant in front of the window Good thing I still have these peanut plants growing in the windowsill. the plant into the sundae bowl A little texture never hurt. There we go. out a spoon This sundae's gonna taste great! turns around without noticing Oh, well. More for me! a few spoonfuls. Scene cuts to Rizzo coming out of the kitchen with a bunch of stink coming out with him. He drops his spoon You know what they say. I'm easy like Sunday morning. comes out of Rizzo's mouth and wraps itself around the pigeons, causing them to cough and fall. The scene changes to show Rizzo outside his house Okay, let's see my to-do list. out a big long list Go to work, go to work, go to work, go to work, go to work.. list "droops" ''wait, that's not right. I need the one for Sunday. ''out a small piece of paper Ah, here we go. 'Say hi to everyone in Muppetville'. off. Scene cuts to Rizzo running up to a citizen Hello. * '''Whatnot #1, #5, Kernel, and #7: Ew! Disgusting! runs off in disgust of his bad breath. Rizzo waves * Rizzo: Some people are even late on Sunday. notices a mailman Hi, Mailman? * Whatnot #6: I'm out of here. breaks his skin into a smaller whatnot and then into another smaller whatnot. Rizzo notices a crossing guard * Rizzo: Hi, Mrs. Crossing Guard! guard gets a whiff of his bad breath * Mrs. Crossing Guard: Mother of mercy! walk across the street and then the sound of a crashing car sounds, but it’s revealed to actually be a parade hosted by Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem * Rizzo: Wow! A parade! Hi, parade! band stops Hi, Lips, hi, Animal, hi, guy with the cymbals, hi, Lips, hi tambourine girl, hi, timbale man, hi, didgeridoo player, player wears a big skirt, hat, sunglasses hi, Floyd Pepper, hi, guy with the kettle drum, hi, Janice, hi, guy with the flute. And heeelllooo, Dr. Teeth!! stench ball rolls down the street, knocking the band out like a bunch of bowling pins and scattering them about. They all run out wailing in pain and disgust. The whole town is soon deserted * Muppet bands: My leg! My leg! all run away from the stench * Rizzo: Was it something I said? walks down the street Something weird is going on today. Everyone is running away from me. And now... notices a giant blue wad on a bench ...giant piles of slime?! Oh, what next? head pops out from it * Gonzo: Hi, Rizzo. appendages form from the wad * Rizzo: Oh, hi, Gonzo. I'm confused. * Gonzo: Yes, I am. * Rizzo: Gonzo, everyone is running away from me. Watch. walks over to a building Hi, building! stench bounces off the building, and it slowly moves away. Rizzo walks back to Gonzo I just don't get it. * stench goes toward Gonzo, but bounces off him, as because of his weird nose. * Gonzo: I don't either. Maybe it's the way you're dressed. up slowly at Rizzo's clothes, looking fancy * Both: Nah. * Gonzo: Maybe it's your voice. laughs for an extended time, then stops * Rizzo: Good one, Patrick. * Gonzo: Well, maybe it's just because you're ugly. * Rizzo: Ugly? puts a finger in his mouth, wipes his forehead with it, then strikes a pose. A spotlight goes off You gotta be kiddin' me.. * Gonzo: Better try the reflection test. pulls out a large mirror * Rizzo: his reflection Hi. stench hits his reflection, and the reflection takes a hammer and breaks the mirror. Gonzo peeks through it * Gonzo: Ugly. * Rizzo: Oh no! I can't be ugly! I can't be! I can't be ugly! runs up to Wayne and Wanda Am I ugly? two catch a whiff on the stench. They both ran away from him. Rizzo runs off and latches onto a car's windshield Am I ugly? stench goes around the glass and hits the driver's eyes * Driver: My eyes! My eyes! * [the car swerves, spins around, throwing Rizzo off, then explodes. All that's left is the charred frame, but a policeman gives it a ticket anyway. A tire bounces by and lands on Rizzo, who is on the ground] * Rizzo: Oof I'm ugly... to night at Rizzo's house. Lightning strikes repeatedly as Gonzo walks in '' * '''Gonzo:' Rizzo, can I borrow some bath beads? walks through the dark house. He opens the library door. It's pitch dark, except for a light from the fire. Rizzo mournfully plays Phantom of the Opera-style organ music. Gonzo walks up to him, and he stops playing Rizzo? lights go on, and Rizzo turns. He's wearing a Groucho Marx-esque nose and glasses, and a dark cape. He turns his back to Gonzo * Rizzo: Go. Run away like all the others. No one would want a friend as ugly as I am. hits down on the organ * Gonzo: Sure they would! It makes them feel better about the way they look! Maybe a story will cheer you up. picks Rizzo up, without glasses or cape, up and puts him in his comfy chair It's called, 'The Ugly Barnacle.' listens attentively Once there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly that everyone died! The end. grins, oblivious to his story's bad message * Rizzo: That didn't help at all. starts sobbing How long? How long have I been ugly, Gonzo? * Gonzo: As long as I can remember. You poor ugly thing, you. clings on Gonzo * Rizzo: Help me! I'm so ashamed! I'm spiraling! I'm spiraling! smacks Rizzo in the face, twisting his head around Thanks, Gonzo. holds his hand up again, and Rizzo stops him, stammering It's okay, Gonzo. Spiraling, over. * Gonzo: Just do what I do when I have problems. screaming Scream! is covered with spit from Gonzo. Gonzo grabs Rizzo and runs off Come on, buddy. I'll help you. to Rizzo and Gonzo on the roof Okay, now, say it. hesitates Say it. * Rizzo: I can't. * Gonzo: Rizzo, you're never going to feel better unless you get this thing off your chest. see Rizzo has a alien-like leach sucking on his chest * Rizzo: I know, Gonzo. pulls it off and throws it aside * Gonzo: Say it. Say it. * Rizzo: I'm ugly. * Gonzo: You're ugly and what...? * Rizzo: Rat? * Gonzo: No. Proud. * Rizzo: I'm ugly and I'm proud. * Gonzo: Good! Say it louder. * Rizzo: louder I'm ugly and I'm proud. * Gonzo: Louder. * Rizzo: louder I'm ugly and I'm proud. * Gonzo: Louder! * Rizzo: yelling I'm ugly and I'm proud! over to Pepe the King Prawn's roof, where tanning I'm ugly and I'm proud! I'm ugly and I'm proud! * Pepe: Is that what he calls it? is breathing heavily * Rizzo: That felt great! I feel empowered. * Gonzo: So whaddya wanna do now? * Rizzo: I don't know. How about a movie? to a movie theater. Gonzo and Rizzo walk into a crowded theater. The two go down the front row Pardon me. Ugly rat coming through. whatnots smell Rizzo's breath, their pupils turn to crosses, and they float upward * Gonzo: People respect self esteem. and Rizzo sit down in the two now empty seats. Rizzo leans over to a woman sitting next to him * Rizzo: Hi. I am very ugly. But you should enjoy the movie anyway. stench burns the woman's eyes, complexion, and hair off, and her head is now all charred. Rizzo leans over Gonzo to the man beside Gonzo Excuse me, sir. I hope my horrible ugliness won't be a distraction to you. * Fred: Not at all, boy. sniffs Deuueaugh! Rizzo's bad breath. Makes a sourly disgusted expression, screams out a disgusted noise, and then quickly runs away * Gonzo: Rizzo Don't worry about him, Rizzo. He's just a- notices his friend crying Rizzo? Rizzo, what's wrong? * Rizzo: sobbing''I can't do this, Gonzo! I've tried, and I've tried, ''turns around, revealing the tears in the eyes like a woman crying with makeup on but I'm not always as confident as I look. Maybe I'd better just go back and hide. goes from sad to angry * Gonzo: loudly What is wrong with you people?! stands up, dropping his food in the process Afraid to look ugliness in the face? picks up Rizzo Well, here! Look at it! stench pours into the audience It's ugly, isn't it?! points Rizzo at five muppets You look at it! * Rizzo: Hello. * muppets run off. Gonzo points Rizzo at a larger group of people * Gonzo: '''You look at it! * '''Rizzo: Hi. * muppets run off. * Gonzo: Rizzo at the whole audience Look at it! entire room empties out Look at it! Look at it! Look at it! I want all of you to look at it! * screams in terror and they all run out of the theater in a panic. Gonzo and Rizzo are all alone in the theater * Rizzo: They all ran away, Gonzo. * Gonzo: I bet there's no line at the snack bar. to the snack bar. Gonzo leans over the counter Hello...? Hello...? They must be on break. * looks bummed out * Rizzo: Oh, wait, Gonzo! I just remembered. reaches in his pocket and pulls out some of his sundae I've got some of my peanut-onion sundae we can share! * fume of it floats past Gonzo, burning off the top of his feathers * Gonzo: That looks great! his mouth on Rizzo's hand, and sucks out the sundae. Gonzo sighs with relief, but he starts to feel funny, His stomach makes growling noises Oh, I gotta go to the restroom! runs off. Cut to the bathroom, where Gonzo and Martin their hands at the sink I'm out of soap, can I borrow- stench reaches the guy * Martin: Stay back! * Gonzo: I just want some- * takes out some money * Martin: Here! Here's my money! drops it Take it! Take it and go away! * runs off * Gonzo: My hands aren't that dirty... walks over to a line of three muppets waiting at a stall Hey, you guys want to hear a joke from my friend, Fozzie? * breath reaches the muppets and they make disgusted noises. * Clay: You tryin' to kill us?! * fish walk out murmuring. Patrick looks in the mirror. * Gonzo: shock Oh... Oh! I caught the ugly!\ * walks in * Rizzo: Gonzo, is everything okay in here? hears Gonzo sobbing. He opens a stall door and sees Gonzo sitting on the toilet with a bag over his head What are you doing in there, Gonzo? * Gonzo: Wouldn't you like to know? * Rizzo: And why is that bag on your head? * Gonzo: Why? Oh, no reason. Except you gave me the ugly! whips the bag off. Rizzo recoils and gasps. Gonzo walks out What am I gonna do? I can't go out looking like this! * Rizzo: Just remember what we talked about. There's power in pride. * Gonzo: That may be fine for you, but I was one of the beautiful people. Now look at me! breath reaches Rizzo and he holds his nose in disgust I'm almost as ugly as you! I always thought if I was as ugly as that guy, I don't know what I'd do. * Rizzo: Gonzo...? * Gonzo: What's Camilla gonna say? * Rizzo: his nose Gonzo? * Gonzo: Oh my gosh, if my sister finds out, wait, I don't have a sister, if the bank, I mean it's one thing if you have bad shoes, or even bad hair, but... screams at Gonzo in rage to get his attention and stop his rambling as it works * Rizzo: Gonzo! Calmly You're not ugly. Your breath stinks. Really bad. sighs with relief, his stench in the shape of a skull and crossbones * Gonzo: Relaxed''Ahhhhhhhh, what a relief... * '''Rizzo:' eyes water from the foul smell Arrgh, goodness, Gonzo! What did you eat?! * Gonzo: Oh, some leftovers... * Rizzo: No, I mean just this morning. * Gonzo: Some leftovers... * Rizzo: What else? * Gonzo: Well, I had some of your sundae. * Rizzo: Sundae... whips what's remaining of it out Gonzo! My sundae gave us rancid breath! * Gonzo: Whatcha mean? coughs as Gonzo's breath flies by him * Rizzo: I mean, we're not ugly, we just stink! * Gonzo: Stink? two cheer and run around in circles chanting * Both: We stink! We stink! We stink! We stink! We stink! We stink! * fumes encompass the entire theater and it dissolves to the ground. Gonzo and Rizzo run out and run up to Pepe the King Prawn, who is looking through the window of a fashion shop * Rizzo: Oh, guess what, Pepe? * Both: We stink! two hug Pepe, and then run off, still cheering Oh yeah! We're smelly! I reek! Smell me! two run off until they're out of sight Category:The Muppets Category:PrincessDaisyFan99 Category:Fanfictions Category:Transcripts Category:SpongeBob SquarePants